Loyalty
by Inkcrafter
Summary: This is just an idea I got, tell me if you want me to continue!  When Jack gets captured by the 'cons for information, the 'Bots learn just how loyal their human friend is.   some father/son moments between Jack and Optimus
1. Chapter 1

**Jasper, Jack's POV**

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, c'mon Arcee. I've been alone at home plenty of times. Now go on, Optimus is waiting for you." I replied, leaning against the door frame of the front door.

She didn't seem any more at ease. I sighed.

"Go on. I'll call you if something happens, alright?" I persuaded. She was silent for a moment.

"Fine...Just be careful."

"Always am." I replied before giving her a parting wave and went back inside, locking the door behind me.

I watched as she took off down the road (her holoform activated, of course). I then turned and went to grab a jacket, deciding I'd rather go for a walk than sit around.

Shoving my cell phone in my pocket, I grabbed my house key and left, making sure to lock the door behind me.

I took off down the sidewalk, hands shoved into my jacket pockets.

Once I was at the edge of town (which was only a fifteen minute walk from my house), I took off down a dirt path that led into an area shaded by trees. It was my secret place to hang out, no one bothered to look down at the large clump of trees.

Once I was at the trees, I went to the side completely hiden from the road, and sat. Back leaning against a tree.

I sighed in content, tipping my head back and closing my eyes as a breeze brushed past.

Then a shadow fell over me, the ground shaking as there was a tremendous thud. I jumped up to my feet, stumbling a bit. I then looked up.

It was Soundwave.

I pulled out my cell phone as I went to run, but tentacles whiped out from him, one wrapping around my middle, another around my legs, and a third holding my wrists together tightly. A last tentacle wrapped around my neck, not tight enough to cut off my air flow, but tight enough to be a silent warning.

My phone clattered to the ground as I stared at Soundwave, I then snapped out of my fearful surprise, and strugled against his hold.

The tentacle around my neck tightend, and black spots filled my vision as I desperately tried to breath.

I then fell into darkness.

I slowly awoke, my neck was sore.

What happend?

Memories crashed down on my head, and I gasped, looking around wildly.

I was in a small, dark cell. There was next to no light and it was cold, I was lucky to have my jacket. I slowly stood, stumbling a little as my stiff legs protested.

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed down the long hallway outside my cell. My nails scraped against the metal wall as it curled slightly, matching how my stomach felt.

A large 'con stopped in front of the cell, and in the barely existant light, I saw the face of Breakdown.

He entered the cell and grabbed me. I hissed in pain as he gripped me tightly. I could barely breath, and my ribs felt like they would snap at any moment as Breakdown walked down the hall. I didn't strugle, knowing I had no chance of getting off the Nemisis without a groundbridge. I'd also prefer to be alive when Arcee came and saved me.

He entered a room, and my heart dropped.

It was a torture chamber, I could easily tell. There were chains hanging from the ceiling and some contected to the walls, both for humans and Cybertronians. Strange, sharp objects waited to be used, and I felt like I would be sick.

He went over to a a wall, and used the human sized chains to chain me to the wall, my legs a few inches of the ground and bound together. My arms were chained together above me.

Breakdown smirked at me as I glared at him, then left without a word.

The silence rang in my ears, and my insides refused to stop twisting in fear. I tested the chains, but they were thuroughly plated into the wall.

I don't know how long I was there, just hanging, back pressed against the cold wall, but it was quite awhile.

My eyes snapped up as the door again hissed open and a 'con stepped in.

It was Megatron himself.

He smirked at me as he moved to stand before me and examined me. I growled low in my throat, and he chuckled darkly.

"I hope these quaters are to your liking, because you will be here for quite awhile. Unless you decide to cooperate, that is."

"As if I'd ever make thigs that easy for the 'cons." I replied harshly as I looked away from him.

He used a single claw to turn my head towards him and to look at him again. I glared heatedly into his blood colored optics. He then laughed so evily that a chill shot up my spine.

"It will be amusing to break you." He said, and I felt my blood run cold, and my glare falter. But then it returned full force and I replied.

"Do your worst."

He looked surprised, then he turned, going and taking an energon probe into his hand, he then turned to me, smirking.

"Then let the games begin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper, 3rd POV**

Arcee sighed tiredly as she pulled into the driveway of the Darby household. Going around to the back of the house, she shifted and peeked into Jack's room, expecting to see the raven haired teen sleeping.

But the room was empty.

Arcee frowned, then shifted back into her alt and activated her holoform.

Sadie moved to the door, and found the back door unlocked. She felt her insides twist in slight panic as the holoform quickly moved into the house.

"Jack? Jack, where are you?" She called out, looking through the lower level first.

"Jack, Jack this isn't funny!" Arcee said, her voice slightly higher as she began to slightly tremble, her panic rising.

She ran up the stairs, then looked through the upper level desperately.

Jack was gone.

The holoform vanished while Arcee ran a scan of the area. She shifted quickly when her sensors picked up the one thing she hoped to never sense so close to Jack's home.

The traces of a 'con signal.

The Decepticon's had Jack.

**The Nemisis, Jack's POV**

I gave a small grunt in pain as a seeker grabbed me, and chained me to the human chains that hung from the ceiling.

My shoulders ached as I hung their, and my whole body was stiff from being stuck in one position for too long.

The door hissed open, and Megatron steped into the dimly lit room. I glared at the ground as he circled around me like a vulture, then stopped and the sound of scraping told me he picked up something.

Sudden pain flashed through me as I was shocked by a probe that sparked with energy. I forced myself to not scream in pain, refusing to give Megatron that satisfaction.

He moved to stand in front of me, using a claw under my chin to force my head up and look at him. I let a small, low growl sound from deep within my throat, and the 'con leaders face showed slight amusement.

"You are brave for a human, that I admit." He said as he slowly dragged his claw away, slightly slicing the delicate skin it dragged across. I continued to glare at him as drops of blood trickled down onto my shirt, a few dripping onto the cold floor.

"But I highly doubt you would last long, even Cybertronians can only last through twelve uses of the prod before they snap. It would be much easier for you if you simply told us what we need to know."

All was silent for a moment, then I laughed to myself. Megatron looked surprised as my laughter faded into a couple chuckles.

"Thing is Megatron, I don't do that. That's the sort of thing _you'd_ do, I'd never put my family in danger." I said, venom dripping from my voice. Megatron's optics flared with anger.

"Very well, then the next time you and your 'family' meet, you will be in pieces!"

He pushed the prod to my side, keeping it there and allowing it to shock me for a few, long seconds. I writhed, giving a short yell of pain, but I still refused to outright _scream_.

When the prod moved away, I fell limp again, my breathing slightly labored. I slowly looked back up at Megatron, who was smirking, but the smirk dissapeared as I spoke.

"Like I said...Do your worst."

I gasped in pain, my body twisting as the pain coursed through my veins.

**Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

Everyone looked over as Arcee raced into base, concerned when they saw Jack wasn't with her.

The blue femme shifted quickly. She was trembling and looked as though she was about to break down.

"Arcee, what happend?" Optimus asked, walking over to Arcee. The femme looked up at him, and he saw the panic and sadness in her eyes.

"Th-they have him!"

Everyone moved over to her, confusion and now their own panic reflected on their faces.

"Who? M.E.C.H?" Bulk asked, but Arcee shook her head.

"N-No...Th-they h-have him...The 'cons have Jack...!"

**The Nemisis, 3rd POV**

Jack looked up when the door again opened.

Megatron had left an hour or so before, leaving Jack to hang from the ceiling in the human chains. Now, the one to enter was Knockout, smirking. It reminded Jack of a preening peacock (Lol, I love saying that! No offense, Knockout fans).

The red mech slowly approached the raven haired teen, picking up a metal instrument as he did. Jack glared up at Knockout as the medbot stopped before him, turning the metal instrument in his hands.

"Lord Megatron has requested that I try and wheedle some information from you, and informed me you're rather stuborn. I'm sure this will be enjoyable for me, though for you...I highly doubt it."

Jack meerly continued to glare, causing a faint frown to cross Knockout's features for a moment. But soon, the mech again smirked, then lifted the metal instrument up. He pressed the sharp metal into Jack's thigh, and the teen gasped in pain as blood began to soak the side of his jeans and his upper leg stung with a burning pain.

After a moment, K.O removed the sharp metal roughly from Jack's leg. Jack's head flew up, and he looked at the ceiling with wide eyes while his mouth opened in pain, though no sound came from his throat.

Knockout chuckled.

"Ah yes, this will _certainly_ be fun."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Nemisis, Jack's POV**

It had been a couple hours since Knockout had come into the room and began to try and torture information out of me.

But I down right refused to speak.

I'd never willingly give up anything to put _my family_ in danger, even if what I considered as a family was comprised of both humans and alien robots.

I shut my eyes tightly as Knockout used an energon prod, the sharp metal tip nicking the skin on my side, just above my hip. The electricity made pain flood my senses, a small gasp of pain left my lips, but I forced the scream that was caught in my throat to die away.

"Lord Megatron was right when he said you were stuborn." Knockout said with a chuckle. I glared at him, though it was hard since I was having some trouble lifting my head.

"It isn't that I'm stuborn, it's that I have a sense of loyalty, something you 'cons seem to lack." I said, remembering how so many 'cons seemed to be abandoning Megatron lately. Knockout scowled, then lifted the prod.

I gave a short yell of pain as the sharp edge dug into the skin that covered my ribs. More electricity coarsed through me, making me writhe in pain. I gave a few more muffled sounds of pain before he removed the prod. My breathing was slightly heavy, and my body ached to the core.

I yelled again as the prod's sharp tip dug into my belly, staining my shirt with a small amount of blood. The electricity burned, it felt like my blood had turned into fire.

"Now, are you willing to tell me where the Auutobot base is? Or do you need more...convincing...?" He asked, setting down the energon prod and lifting the sharp metal instrument he'd first used.

My breathing became steady once more, though it was slightly labored, and I looked up at him.

"As if I'd give up my family."

The sharp metal tore at my shoulder.

**Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

"Why? Why did they take Jack?" Arcee asked angrily.

"It would seem that Megatron decided that it would be easy to gether information on our whereabouts from one of our human charges. Not only would it benefit him, but Megatron would also get the revenge he so craves against Jack, since he was the one to restore my memories with the key of Vector Sigma." Optimus said calmly, though the emotion in his optics decived his composure.

Arcee sat down, raising a hand to her head as she felt her emotions overwhelm her. 'Bee chirped sadly, going over to the femme and gently resting a hand on her shoulder.

While Arcee was Jack's guardian, everyone had to admit that Jack was almost as important to them as well. When Optimus had lost his memories, Jack had kept the 'bots going, had risked himself to restore Optimus' memories, he'd sacrificed any chance at having a normal life, for _them_.

"C'mon Arcee, Jack's tough! He can take anything the 'cons can dish!" Bulkhead said, voice confident.

"While it's true that Jack has shown significant signs of strength and loyalty to us, I highly doubt he will last long if we do not hurry." Ratchet said. He earned a glare from Miko when June burried her face in her hands and began to sob, and Raf was on the edge of tears as well.

Ratchet sighed sadly before continuing to search for the missing teen on the monitor.

**The Nemisis, 3rd POV**

"Lord Megatron."

The voice of Knockout shook the 'con leader out of his thoughts, and he turned to face the red mech.

"Well?"

"He won't say anything. Like you said, Lord Megatron, the fleshbag is stuborn. He's completely loyal to the Autobots. I can't even get him to scream, no matter how painful the torture." Knockout's voice trailed off, crossing over the idea that he had somethign in mind.

"What do you suggest should be done next with the child?" Megatron asked, arms folded behind his back.

"Well, with your permision, my leige. I would like to run some experiments on the boy, see how an organic body can cope with Cybertronian tech."

Megatron was silent for a few moments, then nodded.

"Very well, but do not kill the boy. If we still cannot extract information from him at a later time, then we shall find another use for him."

Knockout gave a sweeping bow to the 'con lord, then left quickly, eager to begin.

**Jack's POV**

I glanced up from the floor as Knockout entered the room once again. But was srprised when he grabbed me (Which hurt like scrap), and removed the chains that had held me.

He turned, leaving the room, and he went swiftly down hallway after hallway. I felt my insides twist with nausia, the continuous motion making my head spin as well.

We then entered a room, and I flinched when I saw medical equiptment.

Knockout then set me on a large metal table and used chains once again. One wraped around each wrist, another around my upper and lower legs. A couple bound my upper arms and a last one was wound around my neck, all together effectivly pinning me down to the table.

I watched as Knockout gathered strange devices from around the mecial room. He said nothing, only set the items down to the side before taking one and turning to look down at me. A smirk crossed his face and he moved the item closer, pressing it to my skin. He dragged it down, slicing through my shirt from my right shoulder to the middle of my abdominin (Sorry if that's spelled wrong). I shut my eyes tightly, giving a small sound of pain.

My eyes snapped open when something entered the cut and entered my body.

I finally screamed as I felt the worst pain I'd ever experienced. There was a clicking and whiring, and it felt like a thousand, sharp needles were piercing my stomach and heart, it hurt to even just breath.

I forced my eyes open, looking down at the cut, and my blood ran cold.

A strange, small robot, looking almost like a spider, stood there. Wires from its body ran into the large slash on my chest, curling and twisting, poking and scratching. Then a small, montonious voice came from it.

"Subject compantability: eighty-nine percent."

Knockout chuckled, turning away for a moment as the spider like device removed the wires from my body and scrambled off.

"Eighty-nine percent? Yes, you'll be sure to survive the installation." He muttered, more to himself then me.

He then turned, a small device in his hand.

"Let's see how you handle this, yes?"

_**Sorry that it's short! But I hope you guys like it. I hope the ending of this chap isn't confusing, sorry if it is! Luv you all!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Nemisis, Jack's POV**

Everything hurt.

My limbs felt like lead as I lay on the table, unable to move due to the chains and pain. It was strange, to be on the metal table that was warmed by my own blood.

Knockout had left hours before, after putting a strange device inside me and painfully sealing my wound, but not with stiches or by any human methods.

But rather, the technology put in me sealed it together with circutry, wires and metal.

Now it felt like my intestines got mixed around, which they probably were, with the strange mechanical thing in them.

Now and then, I'd cough up blood. But I was too tired and weak to do anything, not even yell or scream.

I gave a muffled, barely audible sound as pain flashed up my spine, and more blood drowned my throat and slowly dripped from my lips.

The sound of the door hissing open echoed through the room, and I flinched as I heard heavy footfalls and the door hiss shut.

Knockout came into my line of vision, he looked down at me, then ran a scan over me. He smirked, nodding in satisfaction.

"You seem to be adjusting nicely to the technology."

"Wh..What did you do?" I asked hoarsely. He chuckled.

"It's simple, actually. I've been wanting to run some tests to see if it's possible to combine Cybertronian tech with an organic being. You've saved me the trouble of having to go find a test subject."

I thought over his words for a moment.

"Combine...Tech and humans?...L-Like a...a cyborg?" I asked incredulously. Knockout paused for a moment, and I was sure he was looking up the human term 'cyborg' online. He then looked at me.

"Well, actually, yes."

He then turned away for a moment while I stared at his back. I wanted to lift my head to see better, but the chain around my neck prevented me from doing so. When he turned back to face me, he held scalpel. I shut my eyes tightly as he dragged it along my left arm, careful to avoid any vitals. I hissed in pain, the burning sensation washing over my arm in a white hot wave.

He stopped when it reached my wrist. He then removed the sharp blade completely. I didn't open my eyes when I heard Knockout lift another item from the side of the table.

He pushed something into the gash, and I struggled against the chains as I felt wires sprout from it and dig into my bones.

Knockout then placed two more into the long cut, each time as painful as the first. I opened my eyes when he finished, only to see wires, metal and circuts sprout from the gash and seam the cut together, leaving a shiny, white metal that was stained with my blood.

**Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

The base was silent, the only human left in base was June, since she didn't have to work in the morning while Raf and Miko had school. So the woman had turned down Bulk and 'Bee's offers to take her home, and stayed behind.

The woman had kept close to Optimus, finding the Prime's presence comforting. Optimus didn't mind, since many times before it seemed to be the same with the other 'bots when they were suffering in one way or another.

Arcee kept close to the Prime as well, and always kept a close watch on the monitor Ratchet used to search for her partner.

Ratchet himself was concerned about Jack being in the hands of Megatron, but was able to keep his mind on track, knowing that he had to find Jack quickly.

Optimus held his ever present composure, but inside his thoughts were troubled and slightly fearfull. Jack was strange, he was a puzzle unlike other humans. His intentions in the world, his thoughts. When he'd been gone, Ratchet had informed, that Jack was there for everyone, was strong for them all. Optimus knew that Jack was like a gift from Primus himself, and didn't deserve to be tortured at the hands of the 'cons.

The one thing everyone wanted was Jack to return, alive, and in one piece.

**The Nemisis, Jack's POV**

I gave a gasp of pain as Knouckout undid the chains and roughly picked me up, his grip making the area's sealed with tech sting.

He proceeded down several halls, before entering the room I'd been chained in before. He used the chains on the ceiling, and I winced as my left arm screamed in pain.

"Get some rest, fleshling. Tomorow will be even more amusing than today." He said, voice dripping with happines.

I didn't reply, only shut my eyes and let the sleep I'd been fighting over take me.

**Later**

I awoke to a searing pain, and I writhed in an attempt to get away from what was causing it.

I forced my eyes open and looked over to see Megatron himself, standing there with a smirk and holding the source of my pain, an energon prod.

I turned my head to glare at the floor, a growl coming from deep in my throat, but he only chuckled, touching the prod to my side. Another pain shot up my spine, and made the metal and circutry on my arm and chest spark painfully.

"Knockout informed me of how well you were coping with the Cybertronian technology, I admit that I am impressed." He paused, walking slowly until he was behind me, and he stopped.

"But I highly doubt you wish to go through such agonizing pain again, now do you?"

He moved to stand in front of me, using a claw under my chin to make me look at him.

"If you tell me the location of the Autobots, then you won't have to go through such pain again."

I glared fiercely at him.

"You are _disgusting_ if you think I'd give up my family just to avoid being tortured, you scrapheap!" I spat. He looked surprised and furious for a moment, then regained his composure.

"Very well, then I will be sure to tell Knockout he may continue with his tests. Do not forget I gave you a chance, fleshling." He said. He then left, the door hissing shut behind him.

I then looked at the floor again, but had to shut my eyes when the begin of tears burned them. I couldn't cry, I had to stay strong, had to stay loyal...

For my family.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Nemisis, Jack's POV**

My whole body screamed in pain as Knockout ran a scalpel across my collar bone, making me thrash against the chains that held me down, and blood flooded my throat to drip down my face.

I gave small sounds of pain as a clicking and whirring came, and metal came to seal the cut, small wires and circutry sparking before connecting in their rightfull areas. I remembered how Ratchet had once spoke of self repair systems, so I guessed that was what was happening, and Knockout confirmed it with his next words.

"All your self repair systems seem to be in working order. I can now move on to the more...interesting tech."

I felt my insides twist when he said that, it was bound to be painful with the smirk he wore on his features.

He took the scalpel once more, and placed it above my right brow, draging it along the outside of my face and stopping below my right eye. I held down the scream in my throat as the new injury burned, and blood dripped down my face. Forcing me to close my eye or risk being temporarily blinded by the blood.

Knockout quickly implanted the cybernetics, and I continued my feeble strugles as the sharp wires dug into my flesh and the circutry sparked slightly, making my face painfully numb.

He continued to place cybernetics in the skin over my lower ribs, and he then managed to turn my onto my stomach and place some along my spine. The pain when he implanted the tech over my spine was agonizing, and my eyes burned with the tears I refused to let fall.

He then unchained me, griping me in one hand and grabbing a small robot of sorts. He then left the medbay, while I flinched as his hand irratated the tech on my spine and front.

We then entered a brightly lit room, and I squinted as spots flickered across my vision. It was fairly plain, but random objects, large enough for a Cybertronian's to take cover behind, were scattered around. I decided it must be some sort of training room.

Knockout dropped me, then placed the robot in his hand on the ground as well.

I wondered if I could make a break for it, but my attention was redirected as the strange robot unfolded and lifted a gun.

I nearly screamed when my vision suddenly changed. A small target appeared, locking onto the small robot, and data scrolled across the corner of my vision. I the cybernetics had created a small, glowing blue visor that covered just my right eye (if you've ever played Mass Effect, it's like the ones in the game).

The robot was about my height, and had a strange blade on it's back. It aimed the gun that was its arm at me, and shot. My body felt a surge of power overcome it, and I leapt away, landing a few feet away from where I'd been previously.

How I was able to jump so far, I'd never know.

The robot, which I was positive was non-living, unlike Cybertronians, blasted at me again. Another feeling of power shot through me, and my mind instantly registered the scenario. I ducked forward, fingers lightly pressed to the ground, my knees keeping off the floor so that I was crouching like a runner would.

When the blast passed over my head, I moved forward with amazing speed I hadn't possessed before the tech. I was before the robot in less than a second, and I drove my fist up, sending it into the air. It flew back, crashing into one of the large obstructions.

I then moved forward, again, amazingly fast. I used my momentum to spin, kicking out and slamming my foot into its chest...or would it be chasis?

When I kicked it farther into the large object, it created a large creator in the metal. I reached forward, grabbing the front of its faceplate, and drew back my other hand. Blue electricity gathered in my palm, my fingers curling around it, and ready to finish the weak robot...

No.

I couldn't.

It may not have been a living mech, but I couldn't finish it off.

I heard the door behind me slide open, but I was too distracted to look. I was strugling, my arm shaking with the effort to cease the action of creating the electricity.

The target that the half visor had produced singled out the one vital area to finish the battle, but I refused to give in-

I gasped as I was suddenly grabbed, the blue electricity in my hand vanishing like a breeze. I found myself facing Megatron, his red optics blazing in anger.

"I now see why the Autobots are so fond of you, boy. You are incapable of even destroying a simple, mindless droid!"

I strugled in his grip, having trouble breathing.

"Only 'cons destroy everything within their sights. You may have made me into some freaky cyborg, but I'll _never_ be like you. You've only suceeded in making me more capable of protecting my family." I replied sharply.

Megatron and I glared at eachother for a few minutes, both of us refusing to back down. Megatron finally let out a low growl mefore turning to Knockout and handing me roughly to the medbot. He then turned, crushing the droid in his large had before turning back to me.

"Knockout, place a shock control on the fleshling. Then run more tests. If he refuses to destroy his opponent, give him three electrical shocks. Make sure that he learns to not defy me." Megatron commanded. Knockout bowwed deeply, then left the room.

"Even more fun for me. Lord Megatron is far to kind." Knockout said, voice layered with joy. I simply glared at him, flinching when the cybernetics inlayed in my spine ached at the tight grip around me.

**Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

"Optimus!"

Everyone looked up as Ratchet spoke, all surprised and confused at the urgent tone in the medbot's voice.

"I've found Jack." Ratchet said quickly, motioning to the monitor. Everyone rushed over to see, all extremely happy that the raven haired teen had been found.

"Are we able to open a groundbridge close to his location?" Optimus asked, looking at the monitor as he stood next to Ratchet. The medbot sighed.

"Unfortunately, they have a sheild set up, it will disrupt any attempts to open a groundbridge. But I will be able to make a hole in the sheild in around five days time."

Optimus was silent for a moment, then nodded.

"Please hurry, my old friend."

**The Nemisis, Jack's POV**

I cried out in pain as electricity pulsed through his body.

It had been two days since the shock control had been placed into my neck. I hated how they wanted to control me, I felt like a dog with a shock collar.

But I had to hold on, for everyone. For Arcee, 'Bee, Bulk, Miko and Raf, who were like my brothers and sisters. For Ratchet, who was like an uncle. For my mom.

For Optimus, who was like the father I'd never truely had.

I yelled as the last of the three shocks pulsed through me. I was happy to see that Knockout was shocked that I'd resisted all attempts to make me destroy the droids I was pitted against. Megatron was furious, wanting me to become a weapon against the 'bots.

But no matter how many times they shocked me with electricity, or how many droids I was put against, I refused to destroy them. I kept thinking the same thing over and over to myself as I continued to resist.

_'I have to protect everyone. Optimus, I promise I won't let you and everyone down.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Nemisis, 3rd POV**

Jack flinched as Knockout injected energon into his system.

His whole body ached, and he trembled slightly with exaustion as he kept his eyes tightly shut. He felt so tired...he just wanted to sleep and-

Jack's head snapped up when the door hissed open, and Megatron entered the room, aproaching where Jack hung by chains. The warlord stopped once in front of the Jack, inspecting the raven haired teen.

His shirt was gone, ripped to shreds by the scalpel Knockout used. Circuts and wires weaved across white metal that had been implanted into the human. A large amount of metal and wires covered the skin that protected his ribs, another length went from his shoulder to run horozontaly across his chest, and his collar bone area had healed over with black and acid green circuts, the proof that the self repair systems were in working order.

Jack glared at the 'con lord, and his visor flickered to life at his recognition of Megatron being an enemy. Megatron smirked before looking at Knockdown for a status report.

"He still refuses to give any information on the location of the Autobot Base. He also, despite the shock control, he refuses to destroy any and all droids. The rate of sycronization between himself and the technology is amazingly fast. With your permission, my liege, I would like to continue adding tech inside his organs, rather than just on the flesh, muscle and bones."

Megatron was silent for a moment, watching Jack as the teen's storm blue-grey eyes snapped up to glare at him. The warlord then nodded.

"Very well, proceed with your plans. But as I said before, _do_ _not kill_ the boy." Megatron said, turning while Knockout bowwed. He then left, Jack glaring at his retreating back.

Knockout moved forward, begining to undo the chains around the raven haired teen.

He then took Jack out of the room, heading to the medical room and placing Jack on the same table as always, and he grabbed the scalpel that had been set aside.

"This will be agonizingly painful, so feel free to scream." Knockout taunted, cutting into the soft flesh of Jack's belly.

**The Nemisis, Jack's POV**

Blood gurgled up my throat, spilling out of my lips and sliding down my cheeks as I struggled in vain against the chains holding me to the table.

Knockout frowned, then tightend the chains. I gave a small growl of pain as the chains bit into my neck and wrists, making the raw skin bleed. The pain was, as Knockout had said, agonizing. But I refused to give him the pleasure of making me scream.

He grabbed some pieces of tech, carefully placing them into the gash he'd made across my stomach. I gave a small yell as wires sprouted from it and dug into me, more blood coming to spill from my mouth.

I wanted to beg for him to stop, to remove all the strange cybernetics he'd placed in me, but I forced myself to stay silent. I down right refused to speak and beg for mercy.

I had to stay strong, I had to protect everyone, like Optimus.

Knockout ran a few scans over me, then nodded before taking me roughly in his hand and taking me back to the room I decided was the torture room.

He once again chained me, and left the room. I hung from the ceiling as my senses were swamped with pain. Blood dripped down from my stomach, and my face as well. It stained my ripped up jeans, and a few drops fell to the floor from my chin.

"O-Optimus, A-Arcee...pl-please...hurry up and c-come sa-save me from th-this hell..."

**Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

"Optimus! Megatron is requesting to meet us."

Everyone quickly went over to Ratchet, confused and angry as well. Optimus nodded to Ratchet, a sign for him to continue speaking.

"In his words, he says that Jack has been of no use to him, and he has decided out of the 'kindness of his spark'. He sent the quardinates as well. If we are to save Jack, we have to hurry."

Optimus nodded, while Miko and Raf cheered in joy and June placed a hand to her chest and gave a sob of relief.

As the green vortex came into existence, Optimus turned to the 'bots.

"Autobots, roll out." He ordered, going into his alt mode as well as the others.

He prayed to Primus that Jack was safe, and that this wasn't a trap

**The Nemisis, Jack's POV**

I woke with a start as pain crossed over my senses.

Five days, five days since they'd begun pitting me against drones, three days since the tech had been placed in my stomach. Megatron had finally gottan the message that I wouldn't fight, and comanded that Knockout remove the shock control and leave me with no food...or, energon, I guess.

And yet Knockout still seemed to enjoy waking me up with a shock from an energon prod.

I glared at him as he set the prod aside and grabbed me, unchaining me and leaving the room.

"You should be excited, fleshbag." He said, voice rather angry. "Megatron has decided to give you back to your Autoscum, now I'll have no test subject." He muttered darkly.

My heart jumped into my throat as I nearly beamed with joy. Megatron gave up! I was going back to my family, though I doubted it pleased Megatron much.

When we entered the main control room, Megatron strode up and took my in his hand, gripping me tightly.

"It seems you've won this battle, fleshling. Though I still intend to have a little fun, perhaps we should demonstrate you self repair systems?" He asked, chuckling darkly.

I felt my stomach, or, what was left of it, drop. I wasn't going to leave without aquiring one more injury.

**?, 3rd POV**

The Autobots stood at attention, waiting for Megatron to arrive with Jack.

All of them were tense, even Miko, who stood at a safe distance with June, Raf and 'Bee. When a green vortex came into existance, the 'bots went into fighting stances, watching as Megatron, Knockout, and a dozen vehicons came through the bridge.

The 'con leader held something tightly, but it was obscured from view.

"Optimus, I'm glad to see you came." Megatron said, voice dripping with dark joy that made everyone extremely wary.

"Megatron. Where is our human friend?" Optimus asked, voice clear and calm. Megatron chuckled, then lifted his hand, showing what he held tightly in his fist.

"Jack!"

The teen's head lifted, and stormy blue-grey eyes snapped to Arcee. And he smiled in relief.

Everyone was shocked as Megatron's hand opened, and he held Jack by his arm, letting the teen dangle. It clearly showed off the 'updates' that Knockout had given the raven haired boy.

"What have you done to him?" Arcee demanded angrily as she stared in horror at the dried blood and pieces of stained white metal, wires and circutry.

Megatron chuckled, and Knockout smirked proudly.

"He refused to give us information, so I decided to use him for...other purposes. He saved Knockout the trouble of finding a test subject." Megatron replied, chuckling darkly.

"Yet sadly, he refused to destroy the droids we placed him with, even when we placed a shock control on him. He is useless to me, so I decided to you your little pet back."

Jack turned his head upward, and surprised everyone by glaring fiercely at Megatron, who returned the glare.

"I am not their pet, you _bastard_. They are my family, as I am part of theirs!"

This made the 'bots look at him in shock, and Optimus felt his spark freeze in surprise.

He had never considered that any human would consider himself and the Autobots as family. Now Jack was so bold as to admit it, and be _proud_ of what he considered a family, despite most of them being Cybertronians.

Megatron scowled down at Jack, then, using a clawed finger, he slashed open Jacks arm. The 'bots went to attack, but Optimus held up a hand to stop them.

Jack didn't even _scream_, only made a small growl of pain before wires and circutry seamed the wound together.

Optimus felt his circuts twist painfully as he realized what Jack went through, for _them_. Never before had _anyone_ suspected just how strong and loyal Jack was to the Autobots.

Jack looked up at Megatron, his visor flashing to life and surpriseing the 'bots and his human friends and mom.

Jack's free hand curled as blue electricity built in his hand.

"L-lord Megatron?"

Megatron looked at Knockout, irratated.

"What, you idiotic-!"

Jack swung up, slamming the blue electricity into Megatron's arm. The warlod gave a bellow of pain, dropping the raven haired human. As soon as Jack's feet hit the ground, he pushed back, jumping and landing beside Optimus' feet before collapsing onto one knee, strugling to breath. He smiled up at Optimus as the vehicons and Knockout scrambled to aid Megatron.

"Lets hurry up and get home." He said before collapsing in exaustion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Autobot Base, Jack's POV**

When I woke up, I found myself staring at the ceiling. I began to panic, and quickly sat up.

Wait, where were the chains? Where was Knockout with the scalpel and smug smirk on his face?

I then remembered what had happend, and smiled incredulously.

I was home.

My visor, which had apeared in my panic, vanished. I then stood and looked at my surroundings. I was in Ratchet's medbay, and I was clean and in new clothing. My mom must have been waiting for my return. Though I had no shirt, most likely Ratchet had asked for it to be that way so that he could examine my little 'upgrade'.

I noticed a metal, Autobot sized side table. Probably placed there so that Miko, Raf and my mom could be close by when I arrived, though at the moment it was clear of any and all things.

I leapt easily from the large berth to the table, landing with a small tap. I then walked to the middle and stared up at the medical monitor as I began to stretch my arms, loosening my stiff, aching muscles.

**3rd POV**

When Optimus entered the medbay, he'd not expected to see Jack awake, especially after everything he'd gone through.

But there before him, the raven haired teen stood with his back to the Prime. Stretching his stiff muscles and still oblivious to Optimus' presence. The Prime stood there, silent for a few moments, watching Jack as he continued to carefully loosen his muscles. Now and then, there would be a flash of white metal, or a flinch of pain, and Optimus would feel guilt grip his spark. A few more minutes, and then Optimus moved to stand next to the table.

The sound of his footsteps startled Jack, and the teen turned, eyes lit with happiness that Optimus knew was fake.

He was surprised at how quickly Jack could put up an act, but then again, Optimus had seen the raven haired teen do so many times before to not worry anyone.

"Oh, Optimus! Did you need something?" Jack asked as he smiled at the Prime.

"No, I simply came to see how you were. I did not expect you to be awake, Ratchet informed me that you had lost a significant amount of blood." Optimus replied.

Jack laughed lightly.

"No, I'm fine, really. A little energon and I'll be back up and about."

"Yes, Ratchet informed me that you would need to consume small amounts of energon frequently."

Both of them were quiet for a moment, but the silence was comfortable. Then Optimus spoke.

"You do not need to pretend around me, Jack. You may be able to fool others, but I am not so easily fooled."

Jack looked up at the Prime, eyes wide with shock, but then the teen gave a small, half hearted laugh.

"Should've known I couldn't trick a Prime." He mumbled before looking back up at Optimus.

"I'm telling the truth when I say I'm fine, but I'm not exactly thrilled with the 'updates' I was given. You don't have to worry, Optimus. I'm just glad to be back home, with my family."

Optimus again felt his spark freeze at the word 'family', and how _proud_ Jack seemed when talking about his 'family'. Jack noticed Optimus' strange look, and read it easily. The raven haired human laughed full throatedly.

"What's wrong? After everything, I'm pretty sure that our little group is as close as any family can get. So why not say so?" Jack said as Optimus looked at him, mildly surprised.

"It is that I just never thought any human would consider us as a family." Optimus replied blantly, earning another bout of laughter from Jack.

"Really? Because I think I'm not the only one that thinks of you and the others as family. Miko, Raf, even my mom! We all know that this is a family, we're all proud to be part of it. I mean look at us all!"

Jack crossed his arms as he smiled gently at the Prime.

"Miko, Raf, Bulk, 'Bee and Arcee, they're all like brothers and sisters to me, and Ratchet's like the grumpy uncle, and please don't tell him I said that."

Optimus allowed a chuckled to escape his lips at the boy's thoughts of Ratchet.

"And I?" He asked. Jack slightly redend in embarassment, and he hesitated, turning slightly and scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well...To me...You're like the father I never really had." Jack said quietly.

Optimus' brows raised in shock and he stared at Jack for a moment. The human considered him as a father? Optimus knew that did him great honor, the boy had always been special to Optimus, showing that he could keep a level head.

"I...am honored by your words, Jack." Optimus finally said.

Jack looked up at him in surprise, then beamed in joy. Optimus returned the smile with a gentle one of his own, then offer a hand for Jack to climb onto. Jack grinned, jumping up on the the warm metal palm.

Optimus then turned, leaving the medbay and entering the main room of the silo, where everyone was milling about. When they saw Jack, they all had different reactions, but all were joyous.

Bulk laughed in relief while Miko whooped in happiness. Raf cheered, and 'Bee chirped quickly. Ratchet gave a sigh, but smiled slightly, while June was crying with joy and relief. Arcee was smiling almost incredulously as she moved quickly over to Optimus and Jack.

The raven haired teen grinned at everyone, laughing when Arcee and his mom scolded him and made him promise to never do anything so dangerous again. Jack looked up at Optimus, smiling at the Prime.

"I'm glad to be home."

_**Hey guys! Hope you liked this, I might make a sequel later. I forgot to put in the summary that this is a short story, but don't worry, I might put up a new story soon (Since I'm taking down 'Changes' for editing) anywho, thanks for reading and reviewing! Have an energon cookie!**_


End file.
